hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Arena Brawl
Note that this page is a work in progress - it's far from done and does not have much information yet. You may of course still read it as you wish, but be aware that this page won't be of much help. Arena Brawl is a competitive minigame where a small group of players fight against each other. There is two modes and one removed mode. You got four different type of skills to use and attack. There is also a few cosmetic features such as Hats. The game was released around March 2014 on the network. Gameplay Arena Challenger & Magical Chest Rating & Win Streaks 3D Indicators Health & Damage System Skill System Maps & Modes 2V2 The 2V2 mode is two players against two other players. Since you are only two, teamwork is very important in this mode. It's often better to play with a friend rather than play with a random player. If you win you will get more Rating, If not you will lose Rating. You also get one Win Streak every single game you win. If you lose you will also all your Win Streaks. 4V4 The 4V4 mode is four players aginst four other players. Since you are four instead of two, teamwork isn't that important but still needed. It's easier to play with randoms in this mode. You won't get any Rating and Win Streaks by winning or losing in this mode. FFA (Removed) FFA which stands for Free For All was a mode that was gonna be added into the Arena Brawl but didn't make it in. Nothing is really known about this mode. Except that you are alone and fighting against others. Arena Brawl Shop The shop has a lot of goodies for you to purchase with Coins. You can buy new fun and chaotic skills, while upgrading your character and equipping fun fun hats. There is a lot to upgrade in this game and the upgrades are very hard to get, as they become very expensive. You can find a list of Currencies here. Offensive Skills Offensive Skills is your main source of damage output in Arena Brawl. You right-click with your sword in-game to use what ever your skill is set to. Each skill can cost a certain amount of energy. You can see how much energy you have in the experience bar. One energy means one level in the bar. ''For a list of Offensive Skills, please view them here. Utility Skills Utility Skills are often your runaway or protection skills in Arena Brawl. Some of them are really good to protect and defend you while others are more to get away. Utility Skills aren't used that often unless you are running low on health. Every single utility skill has a cooldown. Which means you can't spam it. For a list of Utility Skills, please view them here. Support Skills *Description being rewritten* For a list of Support Skills please view them here. Ultimate Skills *Description being rewritten* For a list of Ultimate Skills please view them here. Runes Combat Upgrades Hats Tips & Tricks General Defensive Offensive Trivia Category:Minigames Category:Arena Brawl Category:Competitive